


Birth of a Kamui

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of a Kamui is like a coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Kamui

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** K+  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  Just a short little fic of how I’d see a Kamui coming to life on their own, without Ragyo’s intervention.

Every branch on Her tree rippled with anticipation.

The coming of a new Kamui.

The celebratory chants of the future generation of Her children echoed throughout the massive room, silent to anyone who was not entitled to hear it, but a rebounding cry of happiness for growing Kamuis.

The Original Life Fiber, or Mother, as was deemed a suitable name, extended the branch high above the rest, slowly. The pulsing orb attached to the end of the Life Fiber glowed violently, a hot star in comparison to its kin.

Intricately woven fibers began to spiral outward from the orb, like a moonflower opening its petals for the taste of moonlight. The orb was no longer an orb, but a slimmer cylindrical shape. The Mother who was crafting the shape of the Kamui bled pure satisfaction with Her creation. Her power harvested itself for weeks to create this perfect embodiment of clothing.

Presenting itself with humbleness was Her newest child. It was not a gaudy creation, consisting merely of a plain purple, its design being a dress with slits on the side. Her Kamui stared at Her with red eyes, bravely, having been told all that She knew, from the weeks of manifestation within Her quixotic body. It was a knowing stare, and they both shared a moment of acceptance, before She began to draw the newest Kamui towards Her form.

The Kamui dangled helplessly in the bundle of red Life Fibers still connected to its back. The Mother quivered in anticipation, for the moment when Mother and Child united and become one.

And finally, the Kamui made contact with Her radiating surface. It sent a shock that every unborn child felt, and they reacted in kind by sending their own energy towards the newborn Kamui. In response, the Kamui writhed, jerking in Her grasp with no intention of escaping. She felt the energy as well, and couldn’t help but appreciate the afterglow of their residual energy connection transfers.

This was the moment that established a mental connection with Her child. Once all of the children had finished transmitting their energy, She would route the energy into Her form, and then back into the Kamui. The energy carried with it included Her personal mental link, which the new Kamui accepted without hesitation.

Suddenly the eyes of Her child snapped open with a newfound interest, as though it had just seen the world for what it was. The Mother sighed in content, coiling abundant Life Fibers around Her child, sliding into seams and loose gaps and anything She could wriggle herself into. Her child moaned for the first time. It was euphoric, and the moan caused a stir in Her developing children.

It was acceptance of the Kamui as an independent individual, and Her touch was the mark of it. The Kamui’s moan was the mark of self-realisation.

The Mother raised Her child after a few moments of precious silence, lifting it to the endless rows of Kamuis She’d created, countless amounts of Kamuis that She still connected with to this day.

This Kamui would not be forgotten. No Kamui was forgotten. 


End file.
